Descubriendo diferentes gustos
by Lux Panquesito
Summary: Etto...se me perdio la clave de mi otra cuenta asiq necesitare las fichas de nuevo :c adentro estan los datos gomen ;-; bueno, la trama habla de los chicos de IE quienes deciden probar nuevos pasatiempos en sus vidas, para ello estaran en compañia de nuevas chicas quienes les enseñaran a vivir con distintos hobbies y no necesariamente jugar futbol siempre. Onegaii gomene ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**Aun no he muerto! D: Gomen la gran demora, pero ya saben, mundial, LOL, estudios /._./ y además se me perdió la contraseña de la otra cuenta :'c pero ya estoy de vuelta y es lo que importa n_n (?) (No me maten plz )'x ) Etto…bien, necesitare las fichas de nuevo x.x y para las nuevas que les interese este fic, son bienvenidas para participar^^**

**Les dejaré la ficha por si acaso y un capitulo extenso, ya que estoy de vacaciones intentare subir capítulos seguidos. Gomene! **

**Ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Descendencia: (opcional)**

**Gustos: (detallado)  
>Apariencia: (detallado)<strong>

**Personalidad: (tsundere, kuudere, etc, porfis detallada c: )**

**Hobbies: (detallado)**

**Talentos: (porfis no hagan de la típica OC famosa y querida por todos, solo quiero una chica normal Dx )**

**Pareja:  
>Historia: (detallada)<strong>

**Trio amoroso: si/no (esto es por si quieren mas diversión en el fic)**

**El capitulo lo subiré mas tarde, no se preocupen, será largo y supongo que al dia siguiente subiré la segunda parte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí con lo prometido c: bueno pos el capítulo será más largo que el original y claro que con mucha comedia y humor :D Espero reviews o Hitler los visitara :c (?**

**Cupido y comida donde!?**

-Vaya…tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, venir a Japón es una excelente idea para tener una aventura policiaca, esto me servirá de experiencia para ser una de las mejores detectives del mundo! – Mia corría feliz por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma, ¿Quién sabe lo que le esperaba a esta chica? Mientras recorría el lugar, en la Secundaria Raimon practicaban fútbol junto a todos sus amigos con quienes habían tenido aventuras tanto en el FFI o al tratar de frenar al Instituto Alien.

Todos practicaban felices y enérgicos como siempre, hasta que en el descanso Aki les hace una pregunta muy "interesante".

-Chicos…¿Qué pensarán hacer si un día deciden dejar el fútbol?-

-Pues eso nunca pasara! :D – La sonrisa de Endo y su pasión por el futbol nunca desaparecían, pero…

-Pero en caso de que tuvieran que dejar el fútbol, sea cual sea el motivo, que harian?- Aquella pregunta los dejo a todos pensativos, pues nunca se les paso por la mente que hacer en caso de que dejaran el futbol.

-Pues…supongo que dedicaríamos nuestra vida a otra cosa, no?-Goenji como siempre actuaba algo indiferente, tal vez el ya tenia claro que haría si deja el futbol.

-Emm…bucariamos un trabajo(? Jajajaja, Aki, lo importante es disfrutar el ahora, cuando llegue el momento veremos lo que sucederá, tal vez no sea tan probable pero hasta ahora es mejor disfrutar del futbol! ;D –Obviamente Endo tenia razón pero aun asi si no tenia una mente clara en el futuro tal vez no le resulte mucho.

-Ahh! Esta ciudad es muy linda en interesante! La amo! Por mi me quedaría el resto de la vida aquí! :D Pero…no puedo =n= algún momento tendre que volver a mi país… :c –

-Adios a todos! Disfrute mucho jugar con ustedes, hasta mañana!(: - Mientras Toramaru volvia contento a su hogar por su día, no sabia con quien se encontraría, iba tan cegado por la felicidad que no veía a quien tenia en el camino. Cuando fue a entregar el primer pedido se encontró casi choca con una ancianita, prometio estar mas atento al camino, pero cuando ya iba en el quinto pedido…

*¡PUM!*

-A-auuh…duele…con que…choque? xO –

-Con que!? Mas bien con quien! x-x" – Toramaru al recuperar el sentido vio con quien había chocado, por la voz era una chica, pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta que era una muy hermosa chica! Se quedo cegado por lo bonita y tierna que era, le llamo la atención que traía un bolso lleno de cosas de investigación que usaban los detectives.

-Oye!- Grita Mia

-A-ah! G-gomen!- Toramaru hace una pequeña inclinación en señal de disculpa, asi podía a la vez ocultar su sonrojado rostro de aquella hermosa chica.

-Vendes comida!? Sugoi..! *-* Muero de hambre, trabajas en algún restaurant!?-Aquella niña era muy…curiosa, muchas preguntas a la vez.

-B-bueno y-yo…-

-Ah ya se! Espera, tienes un restaurant!? No no! Trabajas en un super local de comida rápida!? O uno de primera clase! O tal vez…le sirves comida a alguna mafia! D: -Toramaru sin poder terminar sus frases intento callar a tan simpática chica quien no le faltaba ninguna pregunta.

-N-no es eso! Veras…mi familia vende comida rápida y…yo ayudo con las entregas…p-pero si quieres comer no hay problema, con gusto te llevo! E-e-es decir…te llevare como cliente ono –Cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta que Mia lo miraba fijamente…muy fijamente…mas bien, lo estaba examinando.

-E-etto…s-si quieres vamos ahora!... ono –

||Momento incomodo entre ambos||

-Tch…pequeños tortolos…-A lo lejos se escuchó una voz algo gruñona como si le molestara lo que a ellos les estaba pasando, aquel comentario llego a los oídos de Mia quien no aguanto las ganas de quedarse callada y habla.

-…Ah! Yo te conozco! Eres la chica que esta enamorada de ese chico de cabello algo verde! Como se llamaba!? Ah si! Ryuji Midorikawa! Si quieres te ayudo con el…! ^^-

-EH!? YO NUNCA ESTARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO EL! *se va corriendo*-

-Eh? Que raro .-. –

Mientras tanto Toramaru: *Se desmaya desmayadamente* O/^/O

-Mmm… *se da vuelta* EH!? O-oye niño despierta! D: *lo abofetea* despierta despierta despiertaaa! Dx –

-Ahh! Gomen! *se pone de pie otra vez* con mucho gusto te llevo a comer, vamos! OnO *toma su mano y corre a toda velocidad*-

Cuando llegan Mia estaba cansada de la "adrenalina" vivida, se le hacia muy interesante aquel chico, lo suficiente como para llenarlo de preguntas y tenerlo siempre bajo interrogación.

-Mama! Nonomi! Traje alguien que quiere comer!-

-Oh…que tal!^^ *la recibe* siéntete bienvenida ;) – Nonomi siempre feliz y recibe bien a cualquiera que vaya a comer.

-Hola linda…que quieres comer?^^-

-Emm…pues, cualquier cosa que tengan, se ve todo delicioso ^3^-

||Momento incomodo: Toramaru N° 1||

-Y-ya traje la comida! D: *se resbala dejando caer todo* N-no! :c "Solo quería darle una buena impresión… :c "

-P-pero si aun no pedia nada para comer o.O –

-Y-yo…i-ire a limpiar!-

-Vaya vaya, jajaja n_n acompaña a tu amiga, yo y tu mama limpiaremos y les serviremos algo, si?-

-Gracias! n.n-

-Gracias…Nonomi c': -

Cuando terminan de comer Mia se da cuenta de la hora y sale corriendo del lugar como si fuera una carrera.

-Espera! D: *va tras ella*-

-Perdon! Te veo mañana! Por cierto, me llamo Mia! :D-

-Mia… que lindo nombre…^/u/^-

**Al día siguiente**

-*Suspira* Aun no esta…el gorrito de Teemo :c tendre que volver mañana otra vez =n= bueno, que se le va hacer, aun tengo tiempo para obtenerlo cx – A diferencia del día anterior, que había sido un día calido, este era un día nevado (*CofcofJackFrostCofcof*) Lux caminaba tranquila por las calles de Inazuma, iba perdida en sus pensamientos y no miraba por donde caminaba.

-Hace mucho frio para ir a practicar… *mira el cielo* bueno, pero es perfecto día para dibujar ^^ - Hasta que…

*¡PUM!*

Lux choca contra un chico mucho mas alto que ella, pero…el cayo encima de ella, por lo que alcanzo a ver de la apariencia del chico, tenia bonitos ojos grisáceos y cabello café que formaba un tipo de melena, parecía un león.

-"Kawaii *ii* que ojitos tan adorables n-n Eh? .-. s-siento algo en mi…busto!? OnO-

||Momento incómodo||

-Ah! *quita su mano del busto de la chica* perdón ¬/¬ -

-Jeje, no te preocupes pero…te podrias parar? Pesas mucho x/xU –

-S-si, lo siento… -/- *se levanta y después la ayuda a levantarse a ella* Perdón por lo de antes…emm…me debo ir, adiós… *se aleja*-

-Okey? Eso fue…bien random… .n.-

Lux se va a su casa después de un momento incomodo con un desconocido en sus pensamientos solo decía "me sentí…violada =/=U" Al llegar a casa se queda pensando sobre lo que había sucedido con aquel chico, tal vez era la primera vez que lo veía y que paso algo muy incomodo en el momento pero…al parecer despertó curiosidad en Lux por el ¿Quién sabe?

**Y eso fue el capitulo, lo hice lo mejor que pude con el humor xT ahora preguntas preguntosas :D**

**¿Cuál fue el momento mas incómodo de todos?**

**¿Estará listo Toramaru para volver a encontrarse con Mia?**

**¿Quién creen que es el chico con el que se encontró Lux?**

**Espero sus deliciosos reviews, sayonara! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis :o he vuelto :3 lo mismo de antes, rejen reviews ewé o Hitler los visitará :v (?)**

**¡Reuniones!**

-Melodías… kawaii^^… *guarda guitarra* bien! Una canción más (: ahora debo guardarla…-Era el día nevado perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, y lo mejor, para ir a visitar a su hermano a quien mucho quería y apreciaba.

-Onii-chan…me pregunto si estás bien…-

Mientras sale de su hogar se da cuenta de lo bonito que esta el día, asi que daría un paseo primero antes de ver a su hermano.

Mientras tanto pasaba por el parque ve una chica pensativa y muy sonrojada, ella se le acerca y le pregunta si esta bien.

-D-disculpa…-

-¿?-

-E-estas bien? –

-C-claro que si estoy bien! *oculta su rostro sonrojado*-

-P-pero no lo parece… n_nU-

-…Es que…-

-Hum? Si quieres decir algo cuenta conmigo, yo te escuchare c: -

-Es que el es tan…idiota! –

-Huh? Q-que paso? D: -

-Me gusta un chico…y el no se da cuenta! :'c –

-Etto…-

-Y además ayer una chica lo grito…y estaba acompañada…espero que nadie le haya dicho a Midorikawa…-

-Midorikawa!?-

-Huh!? No debi decirlo D: -

-Yo lo conozco! Es amigo de mi Onii-chan!:D –

-Onii-chan? O.o –

-Si!^^-

-¿Quién es tu "Onii-chan"?-

-Es mi hermano, Shiro Fubuki-

-Shiro? Jugo en Inazuma Japon? :l

-Si! :D –

-Y el…tampoco sabe si Midorikawa…ya tu sabes…-

-Bueno…yo hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, justo ahora iba a visitarlo c: -

-Tch…asi nunca sabre…si le gusto… *se da vuelta sonrojada y molesta*-

||Momento incomodo||

-Oh! Te gusta alguien!?:o –

-"Oh oh… D:"-

-M-midorikawa!? ./_/. –

-Jaja quien mas creías? xD –

-N-no me gusta nadie! :c –

-Wow! Tranquila no te molestes :3 –

-Tch… -.-" *se va molesta*-

-Emm…que le pasa? O.o –

-Baka… *facepalmm*-

-Eh!? Que hice? D: -

-N-nandemonai Yo me debo ir, sayonara^^ *se aleja*-

-Qué extraño :T –

Después de ese momento random, Atsumi, sigue su camino para ver a su hermano, el viento se volvió mas frío por lo que apresuro su paso, en el camino se encuentra con Kido, el gran estratega de Inazuma Japón y de Raimon.

-Kido-kun?-Parecía algo sorprendida, el chico con lentes pareció reconocerla, no estaba seguro pero tal vez sus sospechas eran correctas.

-Hi…eres la hermana de Fubuki?-

-Si…voy camino a visitarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo c: -

-Pues en ese caso, vamos juntos-

-E-eh? .n. – Al parecer Atsumi lo malinterpretó, pero bueno, que se le podría hacer?

-Me refiero a que yo también voy a visitar a tu hermano, hablar "asuntos"-

-"Asuntos"?-

-Si…-

-Ummm…ok! Vamos juntos n.n –

=Mientras tanto en otro lugar=

-Awww al fin mi gorrito de Teemo! Kawaii! *-* Ahora debo esperar a que llegue el gorrito de Lulu^^- Lux caminaba tranquila y feliz por la calle, emocionada por llegar a casa y jugar una deliciosa partida en LOL con su gorrito de Teemo, mientras caminaba se encuentra frente a frente junto al chico con el que había chocado anteriormente ¡Que coincidencia!

-Ohayo…^^ -Era el momento perfecto para sociabilizar con el y conocerlo, aquel chico llenaba la mente de curiosidad a Lux.

-H-hola…-Baja la mirada, al parecer seguía un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido el otro día.

-Huh? Pasa algo? o.O –

-N-no nada…-

-Estas nervioso n.n-

-Que?-

-Estas nervioso, se nota por el tono de tu voz ^^-

-Tal vez un poco jeje…-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? c: -

-Genda…Koujiro Genda-

-*Kawaii *ii* * Ohayo Genda :D –

-Y…cual es tu nombre?-

-Lux Cassidy ;) Bueno en realidad mi nombre completo es Luxanna, pero la mayoría de las personas me dicen Lux n.n-

-No eres de Japon?-

-Nop :3 –

-Este…me debo ir, mis amigos me están esperando ._. adiós –

-Sayonara:D –

||Momento incómodo||

-Oye Genda ¿Quién era ella?-Como todos buenos y mejores amigos, hay que molestar a tu amigo tortolito :like:

-Nadie en especial ¿Por?-

-Seguro? Parecían ya conocerse jajaja!-

-N-no molestes Sakuma ¬¬-

-Asi que tienes novia? Por que no lo dijiste antes? xD-

-N-no es mi novia 7-7 -

-Bueno, estaba bien linda…al menos sabes su nombre? dx –

-Se llama Lux-

-Lux? Seguro es extranjera :T –

-Pues si no es tu novia tal vez será mi novia y termine en mi cama :3-Al parecer Fudou se pasó con eso, quien diría que podría tener un lado perver.

-Que? Dudo que quiera estar con un idiota profesional -.-" –

-Genda no me digas que te pusiste celoso xDD-

-Sakuma, en serio no molestes ¬_¬ -

-Jajaja perdón dx –

Luego de todo lo ocurrido cada uno continua su camino, caminando hacia quien sabe a las trampas del sensual destino (?

==Casa de Fubuki==

Kido y Atsumi llegan y esperan a que Fubuki les abra la puerta, cuando lo hace pareció sorprenderse mucho.

-A-atsumi!-

-Onii-chan!:D *lo abraza* te extrañe mucho :c –

-Jejeje yo igual c': -

-Hola Fubuki…-

-Kido! Que sorpresa! Que haces aquí también :D c: -

-Pues, vengo a hablar contigo sobre hacer una junta con todos los integrantes que estuvieron en Raimon-

-Una junta con mi onii-chan u.U –

-Algo así…-

-Genial! Yo estoy de acuerdo y sería bueno así Atsumi conocerá a todos mis compañeros de equipo!-

-Pues bien! Solo falta preguntarle a Endo jejeje…-

-Al capitán le encantará la idea^^U-

-Pues conociéndolo si dx –

-Este…quien es Endo?-

-El capitán de Raimon, ya lo conocerás Onee-chan ;) –

-Oh…genial! :D-

-Los del Instituto Imperial también irán, fueron el primer rival de Raimon así que también deberían ir ¿No?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, asi podríamos hasta jugar un partido :3 –

-"Onii-chan no me ignores QnQ…"-

-Bien, solo era eso, los veo en la Secundaria Raimon! *Se marcha*-

-Bien! Atsumi, esto será lo mejor, te llevaras muy bien con ellos, son muy simpáticos :D-

-Te ves muy feliz c: n.n –

-Pues claro jeje-

-Entremos a la casa, esta haciendo frío-

-Hai! C: -

Atsumi y Fubuki estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, cada uno contaba las grandes aventuras vividas antes de juntarse, ambos felices por su reunión.

-Dime una cosa Atsumi…-

-Si? –

-¿Qué hacías con Kido? ._. –

-Nada .-. nos topamos en el camino y ya que veníamos en la misma dirección vinimos juntos a verte n.n –

-Ah…pensé que estaban juntos xD –

-Eh!? OnO-

-Nandemonai n_nU-

Fue una tarde de risas y diversión para ambos hermanos, pero el día aun no terminaba, faltaba algo más por suceder.

=Mientras tanto en otro lugar que da flojera escribir su nombre=

-*Suspira* Cuando llegara el chico de cabello azul!? Necesito seguir explorando TnT y el se demora en venir QnQ –

-Mia! D: -

-Al fin! :'D –

-L-l-lamento la demora! :'c –

-Jajaja no te preocupes:D –

-B-bien! Etto…-

-Huh? Que sucede C: -

-N-nada n_nU-

-Traje galletas ;) –

-eh? Genial! Tengo hambre x3 –

-Bueno tu me llevaste a comer anteriormente así que sentí que debía devolverte el favor c: -

-N-no era necesario tanta molestia^^-

-Oye…-

-S-si!?

-Tienes lindos labios c: -

-E-eh!? O^O *transpira* –

-Jajaja apuesto que una chica daría lo que fuera por saber que tan dulces son al besar n.n –

-E-etto…y-yo…no sé qué decir! O/-/O-

-Jajaja ^^ bien, fue un rato cortito pero divertido:D espero seguir viéndote, ya me debo ir, adiós c: *le da un beso en la mejilla*-

-O/-/O…-

Mientras Mia se iba Toramaru…: se desmaya desmayadamente sonrojado y emocionado.

-Creo que…estoy enamorado *ii*-

**Y eso fue todo, espero les guste y dejen reviews xd ahora las sensuales preguntas.**

**¿Quién será la siguiente víctima de cupido?**

**¿Cómo creen que resultará la junta de Raimon si vienen estas desconocidas chicas?**

**¿Logrará Midorikawa dejar de ser ingenuo e inocente?**

**Pos me despido :3**

**Lux: vete a avanzar de nivel en LOL tarada :v**

**Autora: Q.Q**

**Lux: ya que tienes nueva cuenta debes jugar el doble si quieres se lvl 30 e_e**

**Autora: jodase :c pero lo bueno es jugar :3 y antes de volver a decir adiós, les aviso que aun hay disponibilidad para que entren Oc's, si les interesa son bienvenidas n.n aquí les dejo los personajes que están ocupados: (si pongo los disponibles me demoraré mucho ewe)**

**-Genda**

**-Kido**

**-Goenji**

**-Midorikawa**

**-Toramaru**

**-Kazemaru **

**Sayonara! ;)**


End file.
